BloodSugarSexMagic Pt II
by deviliciouss
Summary: Apaixonar se é fácil. Mas, e salvar um amor? Será possível? Lupin e Tonks, pós HBP.


"Mas que vergonha."

"Deixa ele, Matthew", defendeu uma voz de mulher. "Depois do que aconteceu semana passada em Hogwarts", a voz tornou-se trêmula, "só Merlin sabe o que acontecerá a todos nós. Não condene..." a voz foi sumindo, engolfada por ruídos indefinidos, como se viesse de um rádio mal-sintonizado.

"Com licença, com licença! Me deixem passar!"

Aos poucos, porém, do burburinho confuso sobre sua cabeça mais e mais frases se destacavam e chegavam nítidas a seus ouvidos.

"Mas caído na sarjeta, em plena luz do dia, pra quem quiser ver?", retrucou a primeira voz, uma voz grossa de homem. "A morte do Professor Dumbledore, que deus o tenha, não é motivo pra se embebedar dessa forma."

"Dêem licença! Auror credenciada pelo Ministério. Preciso passar!"

"No meu tempo, na Primeira Guerra", disse uma voz trêmula de velho, "não era muito difícil encontrar camaradas como... esse", Remus, então, sentiu um cutucão nas costelas (se conseguisse raciocinar, chegaria à conclusão de que acabara de receber uma bengalada do velho) e gemeu. Levou as mãos à cabeça. Queria tapar os ouvidos, os olhos, desmaiar outra vez, quem sabe. Era sempre assim.

"Circulando, circulando! Vamos, voltem para seus trabalhos, suas casas, fofocas, o que quer que seja", a voz mandona foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até pousar bem em cima dele, alta e nítida. "Não têm nada o que fazer aqui, vão!"

A voz dela. A vontade de se fundir à terra aumentou. Constrangimento e vergonha queimavam em seu estômago, assim como a luz do sol queimava seus olhos, mesmo através das pálpebras fechadas. Caído no chão, curvado, como um bêbado... mas, ah, se fosse mesmo isso... mil vezes melhor ser um bêbado do que um amaldiçoado...

"Remus", ela chamou. A voz mandona tornara-se preocupada.

Ele sentiu as mãos dela virando seu rosto para cima, afastando os cabelos de sua testa e limpando seu rosto. Devia estar imundo... um caco de homem, era o que era na verdade. A mão estava agora sobre seus olhos; e por instinto ele os abriu. Não havia mais a claridade ofuscante; ela havia se colocado entre ele e o sol. Antes mesmo que sua visão entrasse em foco, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosa. A única cor em meio a folha secas, a um céu rapidamente se tornando nublado e ao cinza e trevas que sempre ameaçavam tomar conta dele.

"Vem", ela disse, puxando suas mãos. "Senta aqui."

Com dificuldade, ele se deixou guiar até um murinho baixo de uma casa à primeira vista abandonada. Tudo girava, o mundo parecia flutuar. Ainda bem que não comia nada desde... a primeira noite de Lua Cheia. Quer dizer, não que se lembrasse. Será que... o que estava fazendo em Hogsmeade, afinal? Porque não estava na floresta, ou na Casa dos Gritos? Remus se perdeu em memórias sinistras; e a única coisa real eram as mãos dela, espanando as folhas secas de suas costas.

"Bebe isso, vai te fazer sentir melhor", Remus sentiu um gargalo sendo pressionado contra seus lábios. "Poção Revigorante", ela informou, enquanto o ajudava a beber. Nem aquilo era capaz de fazer sozinho... Por que Tonks insistia; por que tinha de procurá-lo logo após as transformações, quando não era mais do que uma casca danificada de homem?

Aos poucos, a poção foi fazendo efeito, trazendo de volta o controle sobre o próprio corpo.

"O que... o que está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou com dificuldade, a voz ainda mais rouca do que o normal.

Tonks deu de ombros. Então, descobriu uma folha ainda aninhada nos cabelos dele e, com um sorriso, tirou-a e jogou-a para trás, por cima do ombro. Por fim, fazendo um muxoxo, respondeu:

"Estava por aí. Acordei muito cedo, resolvi fazer uma ronda..."

Mas Remus sabia que havia mais por trás daquelas palavras. Tonks não era, de forma alguma, uma pessoa matutina, que acordasse 'muito cedo'. Pelo contrário: nunca era tarde demais para que ela saísse da cama. E pela posição dos raios do sol, mal devia passar das sete da manhã. Ele adivinhou corretamente que ela passara a noite em claro... por sua culpa. E não era nada comum andar com frasquinhos de Poção Revigorante na bolsa, ainda que se fosse um Auror credenciado pelo Ministério.

"Consegue ficar de pé?"

Exausto, com alguma dificuldade, e o mundo ainda girando um pouco à sua volta, Remus conseguiu dar alguns passos cambaleantes.

"Vem, se apóia em mim."

"Eu não...", não queria depender de uma mulher. Mas seus escrúpulos ainda não lhe permitiam dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"Não discute", com um sorriso, ela levou o indicador até os lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar. Remus suspirou, em parte se dando por vencido e em parte pelo contato, que, quer ele quisesse ou não, quer sua razão achasse adequado ou não, ainda era delicioso e o aquecia por dentro.

De qualquer forma, não estava mesmo com a menor disposição para discutir o que fosse. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Apoiou-se, então, no ombro dela, e sentiu um braço passando por sua cintura; e tomaram o caminho para Hogwarts. Um pensamento irônico lhe aflorou à mente: vistos de longe, não pareceriam mais do que um casal de namorados... Tonks foi irradiando novidades durante todo o trajeto: o Conselho Diretor optara por fechar a escola; e agora, o castelo era a mais nova base da Ordem da Fênix. Estavam todos lá: Minerva, Hagrid, o velho Moody... Harry e alguns dos Weasley viriam depois do casamento de Bill e Fleur, dali a alguns dias. Ah, mas que deixassem aquilo pra lá. Ele, Remus, tinha coisas mais importantes para se ocupar assim que chegassem ao castelo: banho, café da manhã; e cama. Ele se deixou suspirar suavemente de prazer antecipado; porém, logo suas feições escureceram.

"Tonks", ele começou, hesitante. "O que é que eu estava fazendo em Hogsmeade? Não..."

"Oh, não, não", ela se adiantou, lendo o terror estampado no rosto dele. "Não atacou ninguém, fica tranqüilo. Você provavelmente se transformou de volta na floresta e foi parar naquela rua sem se lembrar. Não houve chamado algum... relativo a lobisomens... na noite passada."

Alguma coisa na expressão dela o alarmou.

"Não relativo a lobisomens. Mas..."

"Mais tarde. Está proibido até mesmo de pensar, agora", ela o repreendeu sorrindo quando chegaram aos grandes portões ladeados por javalis. "Vamos ter uma reunião hoje à tarde, mas, até lá, seu trabalho vai ser apenas dormir."

Ele suspirou, derrotado, e sorriu. E lá estava aquela mágica inexplicável funcionando mais uma vez: como simples minutos ao lado dela o animavam mais do que dez frascos de Poção Revigorante. Inexplicável... e tão errada. Agora levemente taciturno, ele a seguiu castelo adentro.

"É aqui", Tonks anunciou, parando diante de uma porta, na parte do castelo reservada a convidados. "Estamos usando essa ala inteira. A sala de reuniões... bem, mais tarde. Entra", ela mandou, escancarando a porta.

O sol da manhã entrava pelas frestas da janela, como pequenas colunas de fogo, iluminando uma daquelas camas enormes e confortáveis, um colchão fofo, praticamente cinco vezes maior do que aquele em que estava habituado a dormir, as cobertas grossas (necessárias mesmo em pleno verão, dada a alta atividade dos dementadores, congestionando o ar com sua respiração gélida), o travesseiro alto e convidativo; e só então ele se deu conta do seu nível de exaustão.

"Preparei um banho pra você e trouxe, hm... algumas roupas", ela gaguejou, apontando uma pilha marrom, cinza e verde-musgo sobre uma cadeira. Aquelas eram roupas que haviam ficado no apartamento dela há muito tempo atrás... praticamente toda uma vida inteira. Testemunhas de uma época em que ele não costumava se sentir tão culpado (ou, pelo menos, sequer sonhava que era possível alguém viver tão tomado pela culpa como ele, atualmente); e ela, tão mais despreocupada e jovem de espírito.

Mas não; ele não queria trazer o passado à tona, não agora. Era melhor fazer o que ela havia sugerido, muito mais fácil do que encarar todas as mudanças que ele, ele e ninguém mais, havia marcado a ferro e fogo no espírito nela. Logo Remus estava mergulhado em uma banheira fumegante, o cheiro de alguma erva que ele não sabia exatamente qual era misturada ao vapor, sentindo a dor e a tensão se esvaindo de seus músculos. Ele seria capaz de ficar horas dentro da banheira, mas depois de dias de fome, seu estômago pedia por um café da manhã reforçado. E foi o que ele encontrou sobre uma mesa. Tonks ainda estava lá, espiando alguma coisa pela janela, os braços cruzados, a mão se abrindo e fechando, como ela fazia sempre que ficava nervosa. Ela se virou ao ouvir os passos dele; e mesmo por trás do sorriso ele adivinhava a ansiedade dentro dela.

"Coma. Depois, cama."

Mais uma vez ele obedeceu sem discutir. Tentava não levar a comida à boca com pressa demais, temendo se engasgar e sobrecarregar seu estômago vazio. Muito tempo depois, Tonks, retorcendo as mãos, aproximou-se da mesa. Ele ergueu os olhos por trás de uma xícara de chá.

"Uh, Remus? Você se lembra do que combinamos, não lembra?"

Lupin tentou não se sentir tenso e desconfortável, o que não era muito fácil.

"Claro", ele respondeu, colocando a xícara sobre o pires. Ela o encarava, os grandes olhos suplicantes, uma expressão esperançosa no rosto. "Claro", ele repetiu, e então, procurou dar um tom mais seguro à voz. "Conversamos depois da reunião, pode ser?", e deu o que esperava ser um sorriso tranqüilizador; embora não tivesse nem mesmo a mais vaga idéia do que diria a ela mais tarde. Ou, ao menos, algo que ainda não houvesse sido dito.

"Tudo bem, então", ela sorriu, meio nervosa. "Descanse", e, depois de hesitar alguns segundos, curvou-se e deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Remus fechou os olhos, dividido: mesmo que fosse errado, queria que aquele beijo durasse para sempre. "Vou indo. Te chamo às três. Descanse!", ela repetiu, no seu animado estado de espírito habitual, desaparecendo atrás da porta.

Descanse. Como se fosse fácil. Como se fosse sequer possível descansar em meio à guerra lá fora e dentro dele. A simples perspectiva do que viria mais tarde tirou-lhe a fome, e caminhando devagar, Remus desabou na cama. Se pudesse adiar o máximo possível aquele acerto de contas com ela, ou ainda, obliviar as mentes deles dois... mas não, Tonks jamais abriria mão daquilo. Já havia sido inacreditável o fato dela ter aceitado uma promessa pouco depois da morte de Albus; inacreditável e suficiente para trazer de volta o cabelo rosa. O que significava que ela tinha esperanças... mas ele... nada havia mudado nem jamais mudaria a respeito do que ele era.

Mas não queria vê-la mais naquele estado tão decadente de pouco mais de uma semana atrás. E esses eram os dois sentimentos mais incompatíveis do Universo. Esperando por uma inspiração divina, Remus se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas, mergulhando em um sono profundo e perturbado.

---

Então. Essa é a famoooosa grande saga RL/NT sobre a qual venho falando há meses. Baixou o "caboclo escrevedô" em mim (direitos registrados pra Morgana, hahah) e resolvi publicar esse comecinho. As outras partes do primeiro capítulo estão meio que prontas, então não devem demorar. Mas de resto... é que eu realmente estou cansada de todas essas fics Remus/Tonks repetitivas, ela deprimidíssima, chorando, ele fugindo (quer dizer, claro que não dá pra ignorar essa última parte. Mas não pretendo perder muito tempo nisso); encontros e desencontros em Grimmauld Place, 12, e quero fazer algo diferente. Vamos ver se consigo. Confesso que ando lendo pouquíssimas RL/NT atualmente por causa disso. Ah sim. Essa, na verdade, é a segunda parte da história (sim, eu invejei o George Lucas, e daí?); a primeira engloba a OdF e o HBP, mas fiquei sem saco pra escrever (até porque eu acabaria entrando naquela coisa repetitiva que eu disse ali atrás). Mas não se preocupem, só preciso ter idéias melhores que a primeira parte nasce. Enquanto isso, algumas pequenas pistas surgirão nessa segunda parte.

Ah sim. NÃO ouçam Red Hot Chilli Peppers enquanto lêem P Não me levem a mal, eu adoro a banda, mas não tem nada a ver com o clima da história. Só o título que eu acho perfeito ;D


End file.
